chimeracovefandomcom-20200213-history
Crisis in Infinite Inventories
1 bag of holding with the following: Bassy's junk: - 1 Handy Haver Sack - Man Feller (bearded axe) +1 humanbane battle axe - Cloak of Resistance +1 - Adamantine +2 Axe (equipped) - Badge of Purity Legion Phoenix (equipped) - Tower Shield (equipped) - Ring of Protection +1 - Belt of Str +2 - 1 light crossbow with 10 bolts - Plug's Wallet - 2232 gp - 2 lb backpack - 1 fish hook - 1 flint and steel - 4 lb grappling hook - 1 lb sack - sewing needle - 3 candles - 20 lb tent Items in Handy Haver Sack: - Scrollcase: 4 animal messenger - 1 vial of ink - 1 set of artisan's tools - black fire clay - 1 vial of universal solvent - leather sack - 1 antitoxin - 2 wine skins - blow gun with 10 darts - 4 vials of drow poison - chime of opening (9 charges) - spell book - 5 lb bedroll - 1 bottle - 1 lb mug - 10 lb pot - 1 hemp rope - 1 shackles of compliance - Hospitality Hammock - Vial of Black Adder Venom - 1 boatswain's call - 1 corked dark green bottle - 8 doses of oil of taget - roofie junk - potion: invis x 2 - Potion: Cure Mod wounds - Potion: Cure Light Wounds - Potion: Grease PF's Fantasy - Potion: Sanctuary (1st level) - Potion: bark skin - Potion: Levitate 2nd level - Potion: shield of faith - Potion: Stabilize - Potion: Invisibility - Potion: protect from law - Potion: endure elements - potion: magic fang level 1 - Potion: Owl's wisdom (2) - Potion: Sanctuary- Potion: Blur - Potion: Heroism lvl 5 - Potion: Remove Curse lvl 5 - Potion: Hide From Undead lvl 1 - potion of invis, lv2 - potion of remove blindness/deafness, lv3 - potion of magic stone lv1 - Potion: Jump level 1 - Potion: Bull's Str level 3 - Potion: Arcane Mark Level 1 -3 vials of poop-smeared holy water -7 wooden stakes 1 MW studded leather aromor 1 MW flail 1217 gp From Kill Bill: - +1 Bastard Sword - set of +2 hide armor - 2 potions of bull's strength - 120 gp - 1 book of clear thought +1 Eyeballs- - Potion: Enlarge Person (level 1) - Elixir of Hiding - 1,680 gp of jeweljunk From Blood Minotaur - - 1 large great axe - potion: enlarge person (1st level) - potion: cmw (2nd level) - medium set of leather armor +1 - potion: levitate (2nd level) - potion: blur (2nd level) - 140 gp From Moldy Desk - - Potion: CMW x3 - Staff of Healing From shadows: - 1 masterwork cold iron heavy flail - Potion: Delay poison 2nd level - Scroll: Fireball (3rd level) - Potion: Continual Flame (2nd level) - Potion: Shield of Faith (1st level) - Scroll: Gentle Repose (3rd level) - Potion: Enlarge Person (1st level) - Leather Satchel: GEMS AND GEMERALDS = 800 gp 20 lbs of delicious horse-fed raven bacon Pus monsters: - Potion: Obscure Object 2nd level - Scroll: Dispel magic (divine) 3rd level - Potion: Magic Fang (1st level) - 1 Masterwork tower shield - 1095 gold/jewels Train Loot: - divine scroll: Blindess/Deafness - Arcane scroll: Slow 3rd level - Potion: Eagle's Splendor 2nd level - Feathertoken: Tree - 1 mundane dagger - 1 longsword - 1 mace - 1 quarter staff - Potion: Sanctuary 1st level - 196 gp some fucking wizard with a spellbook from a dogman scrolls of break enchantment charm monster charm person detect secret doors expedious retreat fly, you fools identify invisbility knock lightning bolt see invisbility stoneskin suggestion teleport fuck him that asshole I'm glad he's dead wand of magic misslex40 lvl1 dagger+1 cloak of resistance+2 so much ink scrollcase (containing the same spells as the book), spell component pouch MW teeves tools From Triceratops fight: - 1 potion of displacement - 3 sets of +1 hide armor - 3 masterwork light wooden shield - 30gp - some gems (1400 gp) - scroll of ray of frost - some dino meats - 1 giant robot metal snake fang Bag of Holding: - Scroll: Animate Rope - Scroll: Feather Fall - scroll: protect from evil lvl1 - scroll: dispel magic -Scroll: Acid Arrow lvl 3 - arcane scroll of disintegrate, lv6 - Arcane Scroll: Beastshape 4 (6th level) - scroll of remove curse - Wondrous Item: Feather Token: Bird Stuff at the Hideout: - 1 wax coat with sleeves cut off - Crude painting of a gold dragon - 6 gold teeth (worth 30 gold) - 1 oversized red and gold satin cloak with a crude painting of a dragon with the eyes x'ed out.